


Just Another Time I'm Caught Inside

by AyraBelle



Series: You Were the Perfect Storm [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Keith and Lance ft. TAZ and DCA characters, M/M, because I'm terrible at coming up with names on my own, no beta we die like meb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyraBelle/pseuds/AyraBelle
Summary: Five times Lance pretended to know Keith and one time he didn’t.





	Just Another Time I'm Caught Inside

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this post](http://ayrabelle.tumblr.com/post/177243313038/prokopetz-tiers-of-relationship-subterfuge-in).

**– 1 –**

“Lance!”

Lance bites back a sigh and pastes on a smile as he turns to face Mark. The guy is relentless – no matter how Lance says that he isn’t interested, Mark persists. Even saying that he has a soulmate doesn’t deter the guy, so Lance has taken to trying to get away as quickly as possible.

“Hi, Mark.” Lance keeps walking, knowing that if he stops then Mark won’t let him go for a long while.

“So what are you up to?” Mark asks, standing closer than Lance likes. Lance tries to make some space as he responds.

“Just to get some coffee – I’ve got to get studying for midterms.”

“I feel you there,” Mark says, not deterred. “That Shakespeare test is going to be a tough one.”

Lance shrugs noncommittally – he really likes that class but doesn’t want to talk about it with Mark of all people. They continue on and are passing the library when Lance gets an idea. He waits until Mark is looking away and quickly slips his ring from his right middle to his left ring finger.

“Oh, hey I need to grab something from in here.”

“I’ll walk with you!” Mark immediately offers, following Lance through the doors.

When they enter the library, Lance immediately walks to the desk where he knows Keith is working. “Hey babe.”

Keith looks up scowling, but it immediately changes to a smile when he sees Lance. “Hi, Lance. What’s up?”

Lance subtly glances at Mark, grimaces, and then catches Keith’s eyes to see if he gets the message. When Keith nods slightly, Lance beams and leans in to give him a kiss, making sure to hold his left hand where Mark will see it. “Could you get that book I put on hold, please?”

This isn’t the desk where you pick up holds, but Mark doesn’t know that. He is too busy staring between Lance and Keith, jaw slack.

Keith, the saint, plays along. “Sure thing, honey. Just a second.” He bends down, and Lance looks back at Mark.

“Oh, where are my manners. Mark, this is my husband, Keith. Keith, this is Mark.”

At that, Keith stands and Lance sees that he has slipped his own ring to his left hand and pushed up his sleeves to reveal the soul-tat up his arm. Lance could have jumped him then and there. Mark’s eyes fly to his hand and see the ring before following the soul-tat all the way up.

Keith waves to Mark, smiling blandly. “Hi Mark. You classmates with Lance?”

Lance speaks up before Mark can, and Lance sees Mark’s eyes dart to his hand too. “Yup, we’re both taking Shakespeare.”

“Cool. Well, here’s your book – remember to check it out this time.”

Lance sticks out his tongue as he takes the book – one that Keith had checked out of the public library the previous week. “That was one time, you jerk.”

Keith just laughs, and Mark finally finds his voice. “Right, nice to meet you – I’ve got to go.”

Keith just waves as Mark, looking stricken, backs away and leaves the library. Lance sighs in relief.

“Holy fuck, babe, thank you so much. I think he’ll actually leave me alone now.”

“No problem,” Keith assures him, switching his ring back and pulling his sleeves down. “But can I have my book back?”

Lance hands it over with a quick kiss. “Have a good rest of your shift, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**– 2 –**

Moving is always terrible. Lance is of the opinion that no one actually wants to move if they have ever done it before. They just run out of excuses to avoid it.

Thankfully, he and Keith have plenty of help. Hunk and Shiro are both beasts and handle most of the big things, Adam helps Lance organize where everything should go, and Shay directs Keith and Pidge in getting the basics handled so that Lance and Keith can actually live in the house without having to unpack literally everything. It helps to have friends who live very close.

And, in the case of Rax, friends who have a truck.

“Thanks for your help!” Lance calls out, waving as the cars pull away from the house.

Keith waves as well, and they get waves back as the taillights draw away. Lance spins himself and Keith around to look at their house.

“This is weird.”

Lance laughs. “I know that you don’t know what to do with yourself, babe, but that’s what I’m here for.”

“Lance, you know how I grew up.” Lance looks over and sees that Keith is squinting at the house, nose wrinkled. “I know that I signed things and whatever, but I’ve never had a house. I can’t help the feeling that this is going to be taken away from me too.”

Lance reaches over to squeeze his hand. “I’m here for that too. I’m not going anywhere.”

Keith gives a small smile, but before either of them can say anything more another couple draws up to them on the sidewalk. Lance drops Keith’s hand as he turns to greet them.

“Hi! Y’all must be the folks that bought this house.”

“Yup! I’m Lance and he’s Keith.” Lance waves a hand at Keith behind him before reaching out to shake theirs.

“Well we’re glad to have you join the neighbourhood. I’m Killian and this is my wife Carey. We live a block over on Lafayette.” Killian shakes his hand first – she is practically as big as Shiro, Lance almost wishes that they had met before now so that they could have gotten her help as well. Carey is smaller, but there is a fire in her eyes that promises she can hold her own against anyone. Lance knows that she and Keith will get along.

“You two together?” Killian asks as she shakes Keith’s hand.

“We work together,” Lance responds. He immediately kicks himself – he had been trying to say that he works at the theatre and that he and Keith are together, but the sentences concatenated themselves in his mouth. And then Killian speaks before he can backtrack.

“Where at?”

Lance chances a glance at Keith and sees that he is going to get no help – not only is his soul-tat covered, but he is just raising an eyebrow at Lance.

“We own a flower shop on campus,” Lance invents, hoping that neither of the two will actually bother to check.

“Oh, which one?” Carey speaks up. “I’m starting classes there soon – I’ll stop by and check it out.”

“Dandelions on Main.” Lance knows that he is only digging himself a deeper hole, but he can’t help it – it is too late to get out now.

“I don’t think I remember that one, but I’ll definitely look it up,” Carey promises.

“In the meantime, you all should come over for dinner in a few nights,” Killian offers. “Take a break from unpacking and get out of the new house for a bit.”

“That would be great,” Keith accepts for them. They exchange phone numbers and then Killian and Carey continue their walk while Lance and Keith escape into the house. Thankfully, Keith doesn’t call him out until they are both safely inside and seated at the table.

“You know that you could have just told the truth, right?” Keith deadpans.

“I panicked!” Lance protests, glowering when Keith starts laughing. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Tell them that I’m a PhD student and you work at the theatre downtown?”

“But they didn’t give me a chance to!”

“Well, now we have neighbours who think that we own a business. Classes start in two weeks – you either have to get our flower shop up and running in that time or you’ll have to be the one to tell them that you lied when we get dinner.”

Lance only groans in response, letting his head fall and hit the table.

**– 3 –**

“Hi there! How can I help you boys today?”

Keith is already overwhelmed by just having to dress up for this, Lance can tell. So he takes the lead.

“Hi! We were looking to get some headshots. Any chance you could help us out?”

“Certainly!” The photo receptionist sure is bubbly this morning. “Come on back.”

Lance thanks her and sits next to Keith. Keith already opposes being in a suit, but Lance has bribed him with the offer of getting his favorite takeout on the way back. That and Keith knows that they both really need to do this – Lance for his job and Keith for his dissertation.

“Hi, Lance and Keith! I’m Jackie, I’ll be helping you out. You’re both looking dapper – what are you getting pictures for?”

“Well, we’re getting ready to launch our political campaign and some headshots are the last thing we need,” Lance replies smoothly. He hears Keith snort and grins – glad that he can get the guy to calm a little.

“Well that’s great!” Jackie enthuses, directing Lance to a different seat. “What are you running for?”

“Mayor and assistant mayor of a few towns over,” he informs her, making sure to smile for the camera. “We appreciate your help.”

“Not a problem, I’m glad to help.”

They can’t talk for a little while as Jackie directs them how to sit and tilt their heads, but when all is said and done they have some great solo shots as well as a few spiffy-looking pictures of them together that Lance knows will be going on their fireplace mantle.

“Good luck, I’ll be watching for your campaign signs!”

Keith giggles when they are out of earshot. “You know that assistant mayor isn’t actually a thing, right?”

Lance takes Keith’s hand with a grin. “Aw, you don’t want to run with me anymore, babe? I’m hurt.”

**– 4 –**

“How did you meet your soulmate?”

It’s a question that Lance usually enjoys answering truthfully, but this is a group of children. So he would rather tell them a story.

“Well, have you ever heard of the Elemental Prophecy?” Every head shakes – which they should because Lance hasn’t made it up yet. “Well, it says that thousands of years ago two beings would be born. Those two were made of the elements – one of fire, the other of ice. They were destined to be enemies and fight to the death. Whoever won would be the one to destroy the world.”

The kids are enraptured – and Keith is shaking his head. Lance just grins at him. “I am the ice being. My soulmate is the fire.”

The kids all gasp and questions arise like fire. “Can we see your powers?” “Can we see his powers?” “Who’s winning the fight?” “Are you really soulmates if you hate each other?” “Why do you look normal?”

Lance raises his hands to stem the tide of questions. “We look normal because that’s part of our powers. We were fighting a demon last night so we can’t show you any tricks, though – our powers take a little time to recharge. And when we first met we didn’t like each other, but that didn’t last. We fought and fought and fought, but then we realized that we were soulmates. We didn’t want to fight any more after that, so we decided to break the prophecy. We don’t fight now, and we’re protecting the world instead.”

The kids all cheer, and Lance even sees Keith crack a smile.

**– 5 –**

Lance knows that Keith is exceedingly proud of his job as a professor, and Lance is exceedingly proud of him for getting said job so soon after getting his doctorate. He just also knows that his boyfriend and soulmate hates parties. So at this Welcome to the New School Year party, the job isn’t the reason he’s hiding out in the corner. It’s the people.

Like the woman approaching them now. Keith whispers that it’s Evelyn, a professor in the PE department. Apparently the PE department is currently in the basement of the physics building and they have offices close together.

“Hiya, Keith! Who’s this?”

“Evelyn, this is my boyfriend Lance. Lance, meet Evelyn.” Keith waves a hand between the two of them.

“Oh, I’m so glad to meet you!” Evelyn says, shaking Lance’s hand. “I didn’t know that you were dating anyone, Keith.”

Keith shrugs, and Lance takes that as his cue to jump in. “He’s shy, don’t you worry.” He sees Keith raise an eyebrow and just smiles back.

“How did y’all meet?”

“Well, there’s something I have to tell you about me before I can tell that story. Have you ever heard of the goddess Hecate?” Evelyn shakes her head, obviously enraptured. “She’s the goddess of Magic – like witchcraft and necromancy and the like. She lives in the Underworld.”

“What does this have to do with the two of you?”

“I’m the personification of her witchcraft aspect.”

Lance can see Keith looking at him and mouthing ‘What the fuck?’ but he is used to Lance’s antics by now and doesn’t interject.

Evelyn’s eyes have gone wide. “You are? That’s amazing! What is that like?”

“It’s strange,” Lance admits sagely. “Hecate only sends me out every couple hundred years, so I never know what the world is going to be like when I come back around.”

“I can’t imagine what it would be like to date an immortal version of a god,” Evelyn says, in awe as she looks at Keith. He is holding himself together remarkably well and just shrugs.

“That’s the thing – he is too,” Lance continues. “He’s the necromancy part. We’re a complementary pair – when we’re together we bring balance.”

 “So you were fated to be together – that’s so romantic!”

Lance beams. He has no idea if this woman is remarkably drunk or just believes in otherworldly things, but he’s enjoying her enthusiasm. “We’re meant to be. And not just because we’re soulmates.”

“That’s just the sweetest thing. I’m gonna go tell my friends!”

When Evelyn leaves, Lance turns to see Keith with his head in his hands. “I’m going to be explaining that away forever.”

Lance bumps his shoulder against Keith’s, making him look up. “Better than terrible small talk about the weather. Instead you can talk about me!”

Keith laughs. “I guess that’s a good point. Now come on, I’ve spent the obligatory time here, let’s go home and watch a movie while eating cookie dough in pyjamas.”

**– +1 –**

Lance can’t believe how beautiful it is here. He has been to the Big Island before, but Kauai feels like an entirely different place instead of just a few islands over.

Lance is lounging on his stomach at the beach when a woman sits next to him. His soul-tat is on full display, and he can see that she has one as well.

“Hi, I just wanted to say that your soul-tat is gorgeous.”

“Thanks!” Lance sits up. “I’m Lance.”

“Hi Lance, I’m Plaxum.”

“That’s a beautiful name.”

Plaxum looks unimpressed. “I have a romantic soulmate.”

Lance shrugs. “So do I. Doesn’t make your name any less beautiful.”

Plaxum laughs, making Lance’s smile grow. “Fair enough. Thanks.”

They chat a while, enjoying people-watching together and Lance decides that no matter how many people they laugh at for falling off their surfboards he is definitely going to get out there and try it for himself.

“And who is that?”

When Lance turns his head, he sees that she is pointing at Keith walking towards them. A soft smile threatens to take over, but he keeps it down.

“I don’t know, but he looks good.”

She agrees readily, and before Lance can say anything more Keith approaches over. “You ready for dinner?”

When Plaxum cocks her head at Lance, he grins. “Sure thing, beautiful man I’ve never seen before.”

Keith levels a look at Lance. “We’re married. We’ve been married for one whole day.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you lovely person.”

Keith throws a shirt at Lance’s face. “I’m going to get dinner without you.”

Lance squawks and hurriedly shoves on his shirt. “No you’re not – I’ve been looking forward to this food since we booked this trip! Sorry,” he apologizes to Plaxum. “Gotta go.”

Plaxum laugh. “You’re both adorable. Enjoy your honeymoon!”

“Thanks!” Lance waves at his new friend as he chases after Keith to walk to their dinner reservation.

“Sometimes I wonder what’s wrong with you,” Keith observes casually.

Lance smiles, grabbing his husband’s hand. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Carey and Killian are from The Adventure Zone, Evelyn is from Dice Camera Action.
> 
> Lance's opinions on moving are my own.  
> Also ~~on an unrelated note~~ you might be able to guess why I haven't posted anything here in a hot second...
> 
> I has a [tumblr](http://ayrabelle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
